Heretofore, a polymer having at least one silicon atom-containing group containing a silicon atom to which a hydroxy group or a hydrolyzable group is bonded, and capable of crosslinking by forming a siloxane bond, has been known.
As a curing catalyst for curing such a polymer, various ones have been known, and for example, Patent Document 1 discloses use of an organic metal compound such as dibutyltin dilaurate, tin octanoate or lead octanoate.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses use of an amidine compound represented by R1N═CR2—NR32, having a melting point of less than 23° C. and having a molecular weight of at least 160, as a silanol condensation catalyst for curing an organic polymer having a reactive silicon group.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-63-112642
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2007-302774